Zero Chance
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: If you had told Harry Potter that his soulmate was Draco Malfoy, or vice versa, they would have said that was a load of garbage. But is something really so impossible? Rated T to be safe.


**_I'm not even sure anymore..._**

* * *

><p>Soulmates, such a peculiar fantasy really. Hardly possible for the stories to be true. Yet then again, so was the concept of magic.<p>

Draco Malfoy stared at his silver snake necklace, grimacing at it's dull emerald eyes. Anyone at Hogwarts could be his soulmate. Anyone with green eyes that is.

With a sigh he let it fall against his chest again, focusing on what Professor Snape was saying. "Only add a chunk of ginger root," the teacher's nasally voice was saying. A loud explosion sounded from where Harry was working. "Only a chunk Longbottom!" Snape growled, causing the boy to cower in fear.

"He didn't mean to." Harry said, helping Neville clean up the mess.

"Didn't mean to, Potter? Twenty points from Gryfindor!"

Harry's face turned a lovely shade of purple and Draco laughed. "What's the matter Potter?" He sneered.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Professor, Harry told me to shut up." Draco complained, knowing full well that it would get the dark haired boy into even more trouble.

"Ten points from Gryfindor!"

"But Professor-"

"Twenty! I don't believe your house will be very happy if you loose anymore points, Potter, you've already lost a whole fifty." Snape said, a dark gleam in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Harry grumbled to himself as he walked out of the dark Potions classroom. "It's really unfair how Malfoy gets away with things and I get points taken. Snape really doesn't bother hiding his favouratism."<p>

"We don't blame you Harry." Hermione said, walking along side him.

"Maybe not you." Harry sighed, walking into the large dining hall. "But others will."

"Nonsense," Ron chipped in as they took their seats, "plenty of us saw that it was Malfoy's fault and not yours."

"I've still lost us a whole fifty points! We're below the other teams now, Ron."

"Hardly." Hermione puffed proudly. "I got Gryfindor a hundred points earlier, we're only below Slytherin by twenty points."

"Amazing." A snide voice chuckled from behind them. "Granger's at it again, being the teachers' Mud-Blood pet." Ron whirled around and glared at Draco. Hermione's ears turned pink.

"Why don't you go somewhere you're welcome, Malfoy?" Harry growled dangerously.

"Yeah! We don't want you here!" Ron piped in.

"Quiet, Weasel." Draco snapped at Ron before turning to Harry again. "You don't want to loose any more precious points, do you Potter?"

"Leave him alone." Hermione said, moving to stand in front of harry.

"This is not your fight Hermione." Harry stood, gently moving her out of the way.

Draco smirked. "Finally standing up for yourself, Potter?"

"Be quiet Malfoy." Harry growled, hand moving towards his wand.

"What are you going to do? Cast some love spell on me?" Silence filled the dining hall as the tension between the two grew.

"Why would I need to do that? It's obvious you have some man-crush on me."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Harry stood firmly, staring into Draco's cold eyes.

"You only want me to have a crush on you." Draco scoffed, his nose and ears flushing a bright pink.

"As if." Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco took a slight step back. "Fine. You want me to act as if I've got a crush on you?"

"I never-"

"Then I will." Draco stepped forward, roughly capturing Harry's lips in a fevered kiss.

They hardly noticed the change in their necklaces. Draco's snake now had glowing green eyes whereas Harry's lion had glowing grey eyes. Harry pulled away, befuddled and completely aware of everyone watching them.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you wanted me to."

"I most certainly did not! You must've wanted to."

"Did not."

"Um, Harry." Ron squeaked.

"What?" Harry turned to his friend, eyes lit dangerously.

"You might want to look at your necklace..." Hermione replied.

Harry bit his tongue angrily as he glanced at his lion. He grimaced. "I want nothing to do with him."

"Nor me you." Said Draco, suddenly staring at his own necklace with interest. "Meet me in the courtyard at seven." With that said he stalked off, eyes trailing him and murmurs buzzing through the air.

"Meet him at seven? Why, so he can blow me into a million pieces? No thanks." Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and returned to his seat.

* * *

><p>Despite himself, Harry found himself sitting on a bench in the courtyard at Hogwarts. He didn't understand what made him come he just did. Picking up a stone he mindlessly threw it, catching it and repeating the proses.<p>

"Glad you could make it." Draco smirked, sliding out of the shadows to sit beside Harry.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"To know if this is really what I want."

"What?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"I want to know if I really want to be with you or if I really want nothing to do with you."

Harry understood, he secretly wanted to know the same. They had hated each other for most of their time at Hogwarts, only finding out in the sixth year that they were soulmates. He nodded slightly. "Go on."

"Well, first off, when I kissed you earlier what did you feel?"

"Confusion." Harry said. "Anger. Excitement..."

"As did I. Would you...?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you do the kiss over?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Probably." He shook his head and amended. "Yeah actually."

"Good, me too." Draco dragged Harry into a kiss that was short by sweet. "I want this."

"I thought we hated each other."

"We do." Draco shrugged. "Our souls don't..."

Harry made no argument to that, just cuddled closer to Draco. "That makes sense."

"You know, this is awkward."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haha I'm evil. I hope you liked it! Peace out! ~Cat.<em>**


End file.
